A Silver Thread
by AGENT Kuma-chan
Summary: For CrAzY-SiLLy-Me. SasuSaku, Ouran Host Club. Maybe Sasuke shouldn't have agreed to their deal. He didn't know what he was getting into when he decided to let the Host Club help him in his love life. But if it wins him Sakura...then it's worth it.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, come on

_Look at me. Look past these walls and pretenses. Ignore the ballroom masks and the reflective mirrors. Wipe away the fog and smoke, until all you see is me._

_When you do that, will you like what you see?_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**A Silver Thread**_

...

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**(Come back to me. Come back and never go away again)**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-x-

"Oh, come on. It'll be fun," Sakura giggled lightly as she walked down the corridor. Next to her, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her and she sighed "Fine," she amended, "It might not be fun for you, but Naruto can't come with me today, so can you pretend that you're interested, even the slightest bit? Next time, I promise I'll grab Hinata-chan instead."

She clapped her hands together and walked on ahead of him, skipping slightly in her excitement. "Besides, I've really wanted to visit for a while." As she smiled gaily, pleasantly imagining what she would see, her long rose-coloured hair swished behind her, clouding Sasuke's vision with cotton candy. He blinked for a second and a sweet smell wafted to his nose.

"Ginger this time," he idly thought, his eyes closing for a second as he allowed the smell to fill his senses.

Opening them once more, he hesitantly reached out to touch her (silky) hair but caught himself and stopped. Just in time too, as she turned to face him with her grinning face.

"Let's hurry," she urged him, her spring-green eyes eager and bright staring at him intently. She stretched out a _softdelicate__**warm**_ hand and wrapped her fingers around his wrist. "Come on, it's nearby!" He looked at her hand for a moment, before nodding slightly. She beamed at him, before she pulled him after him, quickening their pace once more.

Seems that he couldn't refuse her again. Never could, for that matter.

Which was a pity, for it meant that he was further trapped, unable to detach himself like he wished.

-x-

"Wow," she gasped softly as she opened the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes, wondering what he would see. Knowing Sakura, it was probably something frilly and pink and utterly disgustingly _girly_.

The first thing he saw was a group of boys standing (well, one was sitting) together, facing Sakura. They looked at her, before the one sitting welcomed her in. The way their eyes seemed to glow, in the similar way that a lion looked when he saw his prey, set of warning bells in Sasuke's head.

He could just tell he was not going to like this place.

The students looked at each other before the blonde one—the leader?—got up and approached Sakura.

"A new customer?" he purred out, holding Sakura's face too close to his. Starting to twitch, Sasuke coughed slightly in an attempt to distract the blonde.

It didn't work, as the blonde then dragged Sakura, a blushing Sakura, over to the rest of the boys. "What do you like better? A lolita? A pedophile? Or would you rather have me?"

Sasuke coughed again, a little louder. This was going in a direction that he didn't like and he wished he had asked Sakura where they were going instead of just agreeing to go.

That was the Uchiha way, though. Don't ask questions, for one has to know everything. Don't follow others, be the leader.

Don't ever show your—

"I-I just w-wanted t-to look a-around," Sakura stuttered slightly, her face still bright to the tips of her hair.

"Oh, but, princess, wouldn't it be better if you actually tried some of the merchandise?" the blonde asked, tilting his head so he looked up imploringly at her. "What's your name, princess?"

"I-It's Haruno Sakura," she turned even redder as the boy smiled at her mischievously.

"Saku-chan, want to play with me and Usagi-chan? I'm Honey," a smaller blonde boy, one that looked like he was still in elementary school, pulled at Sakura's skirt. She looked down and her eyes immediately softened. "Aww…" she cooed, looking at the little boy with big eyes and his pink rabbit plushie.

"Well," she hesitated for a moment, "I would have to pay, right?"

"Yes," a tall dark-haired boy with glasses spoke this time. "However, we might make a small allowance for you, as it is your first time. And…" his voice trailed off ominously.

"Yay! Saku-chan, let's play!" Honey looked at her again, his face deceivingly innocent, and Sakura broke down.

"Ok," she replied, smiling softly, and that was all he needed before Honey dragged her off somewhere.

Sasuke coughed once more before sighing and leaning against the wall.

Once again, she had run on ahead without looking back.

-x-

"Let's see, _it_ would be _very_ good for business."

"Oh, but what could we use to get _it_ to happen?"

"Oh, our sources will give us enough information for _that_."

"Mommy, you are making Daddy so proud."

"You should stop calling yourself Daddy. It's annoying."

"Mommy! Our child is talking to me so cruelly."

"Anyways, we should try our best to force—no, to _persuade_—this to happen."

"He's sulking again. Really….anyways, you know, I don't agree with this plan."

"Of course you don't. You're a _commoner_."

"That has _**nothing**_ to do with it."

"It has **everything** to do with it."

"You're back already? …and is that _ramen_ you're eating?"

"I finally learned how to make your _commoner_ _ramen_ **myself**! Without any help, **I** managed to take the noodles out properly, cook it long enough, and—"

"…"

"It's scary how obsessed you all are with my food. Anyways, we really shouldn't do this. It's tricking."

"Oh, but it'll be _helping_ him too. After all, my information…look at the sheet."

"Ohh…."

"I see…"

"This could work to our advantage."

"Yes, it can. If we use the right words, we could increase our earnings."

"And indirectly help him."

"Of course."

"You all are going to forget. I know it."

-x-

Sasuke looked up from where he was sitting. Sakura was still fawning over Honey, playing with him and his rabbit.

She had a happy smile as she played with Hunny, the look a mother would give to her (_his_) children.

"Hello, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke looked up, surprised. He never noticed the other hosts come up to him, surrounding his chair as they all stared down at him.

For some reason, there was this look in their eyes that Sasuke didn't trust. A look that told them they were going to do something to him.

And that he wouldn't be able to stop them.

"Uchiha-san," the glasses-wearing student continued, "We have a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Sasuke eyed him suspiciously.

"We would like it if you were our host. For a little while, that is."

The brown-haired boy—oh, wait. Sasuke noticed that 'he' was really a she—sighed and then spoke.

"Don't worry, we'll give you something in return."

Sasuke snorted. "What could you possibly give me?"

The blonde grinned at that, "Oh, Daddy knows what you want. And what you want is _her_." He pointed at Sakura.

"…" Sasuke was silent. All sorts of denials sprang up in his mind, but none of them seemed right. "I—"

"Oh, don't deny it. Anyways, you know, Hunny is hosting for her right now. We said we'd only _consider_ not making her pay."

"What? How much does she have to pay?"

"Oh, well, she'd have to pay this much," the black-haired boy spoke again, pointing at a sheet. Sasuke was shocked, who knew that this was so _expensive_. "However, if you agree to host, she has to pay nothing. After all, she did lead us to you, and you do have a lot of hosting characteristics. You have the looks, being an heir gives you the status/fame, and of course, as you are already learning about your father's corporation, you have the charm, grace, and the skills needed."

"I—" he tried again to speak.

"Oh, and as you don't need the money, we can keep it. In exchange for that, we will help you get the girl. Will that work?"

"How said I need help?" Sasuke felt annoyed. How dare they doubt that he can get (_his_) Sakura by himself!

"Oh, really?" Glasses spoke again, and snapped his fingers. The twins, who were just listening to this conversation, quickly moved toward Sakura.

"Hello, Sakura-chan," one of them said. "I'm Hikaru and this is my darling, sweet, cute brother, Kaoru…"

Kaoru blushed lightly, "Oh, Hikaru…"

Hikaru leaned towards him. "You're so adorable when you blush."

Already, Sasuke could see Sakura blushing at this charade. She was a yaoi fangirl and this appealed to her.

At so many levels. More so than Sasuke did—when was the last time she blushed around him?

He was fighting a losing battle and finally gave in. "Fine," he nodded. "I'm in."

However, he was also an Uchiha. Uchiha never let themselves completely lose. "I get half my profits too, though."

-x-

"Eh? Sasuke-kun? You're hosting now?" Sakura looked at him in surprise. She never expected that he'd actually join them, considering how reluctant he was to visit.

Also, the fact that he was hosting to girls, who for the most part are his fangirls, people he tried to avoid for years, should've already made him refuse to work there.

It didn't, though.

"Hn," was all Sasuke said about the subject. As they were walking to the front door of the school, he tried his best to remain silent.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun, you're going to be working there everyday now, ne? So, we can't go home together any more…"

Sasuke cursed silently. He forgot about that. Those rides home were something he looked forward to everyday. It was annoying listening to her chatter on and on about her day but those moments were one of the few times it was just him and her.

"However, if you want, I can wait for you." Sakura smiled at him, putting his worries to rest. He could still have those precious moments, this way…

"I can talk to play with Hunny-sempai more now and talk with all of the other hosts!"

Darn. That host club still had a way of taking her away from him.

-x-

"Sasuke-kun, how was your day?"

"Sasuke-kun, would you please pour me some tea?"

"Sasuke-kun, I would love to hear about your childhood!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke felt like snapping. For two hours, all he could hear were those voices. Girls seemed to be pouring into the room, trying to get him to be their host.

Their grating voices echoed in his head as he tried to be calm, pouring tea and looking apathetically at them.

At first, Sakura watched him host, laughing a little at his reactions. She visited him a few times when he had a break, teasing him about how he was popular and all the girls just loved him and why wasn't he ever this nice to her?

(_Oh, but he was. Not that she noticed._)

She occasionally played with Hunny and the twins, blushing lightly or smiling softly at their actions. She giggled during her conversations with Haruhi and Tamaki. Kyouya spoke to her twice as well, and she acted shy in front of him.

She seemed to enjoy herself and laughed a lot while she talked with the other members.

He gave this to her. Gave her another reason to smile and laugh and just be there with him.

(_Though, this also made him jealous. She wasn't smiling because __**he**__ was making her smile, wasn't laughing because of __**him**__. No, it was the actions of __**others**__ that caused this to happen._)

His eyes softened as he looked at her, and he went back to his duties in a politer manner.

Maybe this club could help him.

-x-

After a few days of this, though, Sakura seemed a little tense and angry when they were leaving for home.

"Those fangirls of yours…" she growled, "they just…ARGH!" she let out a frustrated sound.

"…" Sasuke looked at her, wondering why she was acting like this.

"They just keep draping themselves on your arm and are acting so…there are no words to describe them. How are you able to put up with this, Sasuke-kun?"

"Aa…" Sasuke replied. He didn't want to answer that. How could he explain that he imagined her the entire time? He couldn't.

"And you are able to react so…graciously. As though you enjoy it. WHICH MAKES THEM COME BACK."

"Sakura, the car is here." Sasuke took this opportunity to change the conversation. It was heading onto dangerous territory. "How was Anko-sensei's test?"

"THAT? It was…" Sakura started to rant about her test and Sasuke closed his eyes.

Here was his little piece of heaven.

-x-

Sakura quickly splashed water on her face. She was in one of the school's many bathrooms, taking a little break from watching the host club.

In a few weeks, it would be time for the Christmas dance, and Sasuke would be dancing with several girls.

Sasuke, dressed up in his finest, would be dancing with several pretty girls that had beautiful hair and elegant dresses and….

Well, Sasuke might end up falling for one of them. It wasn't likely, but he might. Then, Sasuke would be with some girl-who-was-not-Sakura, leaving Sakura alone, and that _will not happen. EVER._

She wasn't jealous. Really. It was just that she was being protective of her friend. She couldn't let him fall for some bimbo who wanted him for his looks and money. She only wanted the best for him. She wanted a girl that knew him and loved him for his personality. A girl who was smart and kind and everything he ever wanted, everything that matched the description of what he wanted in a girl.

Besides, she gave up her fangirling stage _years_ ago. She gave up her love to become his friend. As his friend, she had to protect him from girls who were not good for him.

She wasn't jealous.

She no longer loved him.

She wasn't jealous.

(_Keep telling yourself that. Maybe if you tell it enough, you'll believe it. Maybe if you chant it enough, it will be true._

_And maybe when your heart has enough of these lies, the truth will pour out.)_

-x-


	2. Chapter 2

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**A Silver Thread**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**Part Two**

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

-x-

"Ahh…so it is working."

"What is?"

"The plan."

"And that'd be?"

"Helping Uchiha-san get the girl."

"Saku-chan is falling for him?"

"Hunny, not yet. She is feeling jealous, though."

"That's true. Sakura-chan was being tense and she didn't blush as much when Kaoru and I hosted near her."

"Well, she still blushed, so that means we still have a little ways to go before we can declare her fallen."

"Mommy, do you have any information that can help?"

"Well, she used to fangirl over him…"

"Saku-chan did that? She was one of those scary girls?"

"…."

"Not any more, though. She stopped after about a year. She's also an heir, like Uchiha-san. Apparently, they, along with Naruto Uzamaki-san, are childhood friends."

"Uzamaki-san? He's in one of my classes."

"Sakura also seems to be more jealous now, as the twins noted, and is a little tense."

"Mommy, you are helping Daddy so much. Now, our child should do some work too."

"No."

"But Haarruuhheee…"

"No."

"It's ok. She already used to be in love with him, so there is a good chance she still is. Besides, we can have them together by the Christmas dance."

"How?"

"Simple. Her jealousy grows and we have her dance with him a little too. We also have him grow jealous and this causes a confession. Just like when Haruhi first joined."

"That'd work."

"It will. And when it does, we'll just have more reason to force him to work here."

"Why?"

"He will owe us a lot then. And as he is happy, he won't want to refuse as much."

"Good idea."

"You guys are so greedy."

-x-

The Christmas Ball's decorations were all prepared and the ballroom was at its finest. There were bright lights, mistletoe, and cute ribbons hanging off the walls and ceilings. The window curtains were a dark shade of red, with a frilly pink lighter curtain behind them and hung at an angle. On the tables there was a creamy tablecloth and silver platters stacked with the most expensive food, pleasuring the taste buds with every bite. A delicious smell wafted through the air and all of the girls attending the ball agreed that this was the best moment of the year.

All of the host club members were dressed in tuxedos, looking stately and handsome as they stood off to the side. The paying guests wore their best dresses; strapless gowns, frilly skirts, dresses that plunged down their back and had slits on their sides. They had green, red, yellow, pink, and every colour, shade, and mix possible for their clothes, along with accessories that made the girls even more princess-like.

Sakura looked down at her dress. It wasn't that expensive or elegant, for she didn't expect this to be _that_ big an event.

She was only wearing a light green dress that ended at her knees and the back only went half-way down her back. Her heels were classy, as was her hair, but compared to the other girls, she felt underdressed.

Even more so when she saw Sasuke in his navy blue tux and the other host club members in their impressive suits.

Soon, the ball started and all of the host club members were dancing with their girls, waltzing around the room with an air of mystique.

Sakura remained standing in a corner, all alone.

Maybe she shouldn't have come.

-x-

At the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw Sakura.

His breath was taken away.

She was standing by herself in a corner, looking a little lonely and sad. With her dress accenting her eyes, making them a deeper green and her hair a slightly darker shade of pink, the loneliness made her look tragically beautiful.

It took all of his willpower to keep dancing with the girl in his arms.

He tried to get rid of his dance partner but every time one girl left, another took her place. The other host club members ignored him and his attempts to escape. This annoyed him slightly because they had yet to show how they were helping him win Sakura.

So far, it seemed more like he was leaving Sakura alone.

Something he promised himself never to do. Especially ever since she found out about her mother's numerous lovers and her father ignored her in favour of her brother.

And mostly because he used to ignore her when they were younger.

She was a fangirl back then, but she did end up showing that she was more than that. She became a friend, someone he could count on, someone who remained by his side, someone who—someone he now loved.

He feared he was a little late. She stopped giving him declarations of love and showing it openly for many years now. She no longer blushed around him or gave gifts to him only.

She no longer seemed to love him.

And now, she was leaving the party. A party where she could possibly fall in love with him again.

If he didn't win her back, she might end up loving someone else. Someone who just might end up keeping her.

He wouldn't let her leave him. Not now. Not ever.

-x-

Sakura wandered away from the ball, heading towards the front doors. She could wait for him out here.

Somewhere she wouldn't have to watch him dance with those girls. Somewhere she wouldn't have to look out of place.

Somewhere she and her jumbledswirling_confusing_ thoughts could be alone.

Sasuke could dance with whoever he wanted.

Sasuke could flirt, touch, kiss, _love_ whoever he wanted. Even if it isn't her, right?

She had no ownership over him, no claim. She had nothing that would make him come to her.

He made that especially clear when they first met.

They are just friends now. Her love must've died, like Naruto's for her did, and faded away.

She felt a salty tear roll down her cheeks and knew that it wasn't true.

Her love was still there. It was just hiding, waiting until it was safe to acknowledge.

And now, it was letting itself be known.

She felt like runningrunningrunning, but there was nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.

Standing up, she turned around. Maybe she should tell him how she felt.

He might reject her for that, though. And their friendship could crumble.

Or he might politely refuse, be sympathetic and _pity_ her. That would hurt more.

She hesitated slightly, before walking back into the school.

She would take that risk.

-x-

Finally, Sasuke managed to get rid of all of the girls. He claimed he needed a small break and quickly excused himself from the room.

Now, he searched for Sakura. He looked into the rooms as he passed them, heading towards the front doors. She was probably there as he was giving her a ride home.

Halfway to those doors, he saw her. There was a slight smudge on her eyeliner and tearstains on her cheeks—she had been crying before she saw him.

Something like guilt stirred in him. She was crying, probably because of him.

Once again, he caused her to get hurt. Emotionally but it was still a hurt.

"Sakura," he wondered what he could say to her, to make those brilliant eyes of hers not dim again.

"Sasuke," she seemed to be preparing herself to say something. Something important, as her eyes started to shine brightly at him.

"I—"

Fireworks exploded outside and he couldn't hear anything she was trying to say. She looked disappointed as she watched the fireworks explode, her eyes downcast and her teeth gnawing her lips.

The moonlight filtered through the window onto her features and Sasuke wanted nothing more than to kiss her right then.

He nearly did but she started to speak again.

"I…Promise me…" she stumbled over her words, not sure of what to say.

"Sakura, will you dance the last dance with me?" Sasuke interrupted, holding out a hand to her.

She looked at him with surprise, before hesitantly taking his hand. As he led her back to the room, he knew enough to make his move.

As they slowly swayed with the music, he leaned down to her ear and whispered, "Sakura, I lo—" he still couldn't say the words. Not yet. "You are very special to me."

She looked up at him with her innocent, naïve eyes, questioning his words. He shook his head and leaned down again, "Very special. Stay with me. Forever is a very long time, but I'm sure it isn't long enough for us."

She gasped softly, realizing that this is as close as a confession as she'd ever get, and tried to speak.

"Sasuke, I—"

He silenced her with a soft kiss. It was gentle and firm, but instantly he felt hot and cold and wanted more. He wanted to pull her into him, so that no one but he could see her, so that she would _only_ be with him. He wanted to kiss her harder, deeper, so that the fireworks that bloomed could explode even louder and swallow her essence and make sure that it stayed with him.

He stopped the kiss. It was moving too fast and he knew it.

"Sasuke…"

He looked away, feeling embarrassed and _oh god, what if he misinterpreted her actions?_

"Sasuke, you kissed me…"

"…" It felt stifling hot and he wondered how he could get out of there.

"Thank you."

"….?"

"I love you, Sasuke. Always did. Maybe more than you realize, but at least you feel something similar to me now. For that, I'm glad."

He looked down, a little surprised and very relieved. They continued to dance a little longer, silent and comfortable. One of his arms was wrapped around her waist, the other near her shoulders. Her arms lightly hung around his neck and her head rested on his chest.

"_Oh_," he thought, "_they helped me after all."_

He didn't think much more beyond that, other than the feeling of Sakura in his arms and the prospect of never having to let go.

It felt too good to be true, but then she smiled up at him and he knew he didn't have to worry that this was a dream.

It was reality.

-x-

"See? The plan worked."

"Daddy knew that it would work all along. Only our child doubted it."

"You actually did help him. I'm proud. You all actually did something helpful, without expecting anything in re—"

"Hmm…how long before we can get him to work for us again?"

"I think we should ask him in two days. He's still in the afterglow then and will still be willing to help."

"That's good. Hopefully we can keep him for a year."

"Yes. We can also use Sakura, as she seems attached to us."

"Saku-chan can visit more!"

"Yes. So, you will convince her, Hunny."

"You all are such…"

"Oh, Haruhi, it's Christmas. You shouldn't think badly of others. You should be _nice_ to them."

"…"

"Aww, stop pouting Haruhi. That's not very lady-like and—WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"It's Christmas. I'm going home now."

"Haruhi! COME BACK TO DADDY!"

-x-

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

**A/N:** Was that as bad as I think it is, or worse? About the title…that was really hard to think of, so I just left it like that. So, if anyone has any ideas, I WOULD BE HAPPY TO CHANGE IT. VERY MUCH SO.

And the ending…IT IS SO CLICHÉ. I apologize if that ruins the whole story.

(BTW, most of this story was written at different times, so that might be why the story style changes a little every now and then. As well…I tried to think of a different ending, but it turned out _really_ cheesy, so I trashed it.

I had another idea for this, but it didn't finish before this one did, so I chose this one instead...)

Anyways, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, **CrAzY-SiLLy-Me**! I'M SORRY THAT THE STORY DOESN'T MEET ANY OF YOUR EXPECTATIONS. I'M ALSO SORRY THAT IT IS SO CLICHÉ THAT IT HURTS.

And…this grew VERY long….That is why it is divided into two parts. This makes it shorter. Ish.

But it is still long anyways…

sighs

HAPPY BIRTHDAY AGAIN!


End file.
